Aunt Kate to the Rescue
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: Kate's niece, Alice, shows up at her doorstep early one morning saying she just came for a visit. That could've been logical expect she lived across the country in Washington. Better summary inside. Story now complete.
1. Arriving

What's up? I see you have clicked onto my story and are now reading this lame author's note. C:

Well now to more important things! I don't own NCIS at all, all I own is my own character Alice. So yeah now to the nice summary I promised!

**Kate's niece, Alice, shows up at her doorstep early one morning saying she just came for a visit. That could've been logical expect she lived across the country in Washington. Now having to take care of Alice, Kate sees how hard it is to parent a teenager, especially Alice. Lies and false pretense's are all Kate has to go on to find out what's going on inside the mind of Alice Mason. **

Wow that was the best summary I have ever wrote! Man I hope the story's that good! XD

Anyway review please!

~ElectricityRains

* * *

"Now Alice," Aunt Kate started as she pulled into the N.C.I.S. parking lot. "Since you're only thirteen."

"Fourteen," I interrupted while adjusting my awesome black visor beanie.

"Well _fourteen _then. Still you have to behave, and please don't touch anything because knowing your luck it would break." She said while getting out of her car.

I slowly climb out of the car while adjusting my black, plastic framed glasses, "that hurts Aunt Kate, but true." I mumble, a slight British accent lacing my words. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder I walk beside Aunt Kate, my eyes not leaving the ground.

After being checked through security, I earned my visitor's badge and we both got on the elevator. Aunt Kate pushed the elevator button and looked over at me, seeing a smile stretch across my face.

After the brief ride up to the main floor Aunt Kate walked out, me following close behind. We walked past a couple of row of desk's before seeing a tall man with light brown hair, a smile set on his face. I stared at him much like I do everyone else, blinking slowly whenever necessary. I was guessing that this was the Tony that Aunt Kate mentioned all the time and I did agree with her on something, he did act like a little kid. "Well Kate I never knew you had children, although I must say she doesn't look much like you."

"It's probably because she's my niece smart ass." I smile at my aunt's choice of words. I watch in amusement while they bicker like kids.

"Aren't you two suppose to be working?" I couldn't help but laugh as another tall man with silver hair and a large cup of coffee looked at the two expectantly. It was a safe bet that this was Aunt Kate's boss, Gibbs as she called him, by the looks both Aunt Kate and that Tony guy possessed. "Who are you?"

I look up to him, he seemed like a fricking giant to my 5,1. "I am Alice Mason, I was sent by my mom to be under the keen watch of Special Agent Catilyn Todd." I failed to mention why I was sent to Washington D.C. but that would keep to myself, even Aunt Kate didn't know why I arrived at her house alone early this morning. Shoving my hands down in my jeans that had the rips in them I look over at Aunt Kate and saw a sense of worry cross her face.

"I'm sorry Gibbs but I couldn't leave her alone and..." He cut her off.

"It's fine Kate just make sure she doesn't interfere."

I looked back up at him, a scowl across my face. "Uh hello standing right here ya know."

He grinned, "I know." I heard a phone ring and Gibbs went over to answer. After a brief conversation he informed Aunt Kate and Tony that they had a case.

Aunt Kate walked me over to what I would guess as her desk and sat me down, "we'll be back soon, remember..."

"Don't touch anything, I got it." I mumble and pull out my mp3 player turning it up as loud as it would go after she had left. After fifteen minutes of spinning in the computer chair that Aunt Kate had at her desk I got bored so I crawled under the desk and decided to take my daily nap. Little did I now when the team got back I would have some questions for me; difficult questions.


	2. Infectious Smiles

**Another chapter! Yah! Thanks to all that reviewed!! :D**

**To clear up any confusion Alice is British but was living in Washington state before visiting Kate. So yeah just in case anyone was confused...**

**Review again yeah? Oh and the first part is a dream. Also the whole story is going to be in Alice's POV. Again just to clear it up! ;D**

* * *

"Alice..."_ I slowly opened my eyes dazed and confused. It was dark, like so dark I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face dark. It's hot and stuffy and I knew if I didn't get out of here soon I would suffocate. I can tell I'm in a very small area with only a few inches above my face. I hear something hitting the top of the prison I was in, it breaking a part when it came down. Then it suddenly hit me...I was in a coffin and I was being buried alive!_

_I bang on the top of the coffin lid, screaming at the top of my lungs. I felt the tears running down my face as I continued to beat and bang on the lid. Then suddenly it gave way, turning into a sticky like dough material. I claw my way out of the hole I had been placed into and noticed their were people there as if it was a funeral. Maybe it was a funeral; mine._

_I see my parents standing there looking into the hole that I had just climbed out of. Aunt Kate''s there as well, tears rolling down her cheeks. I walk over to her in an attempt to comfort her, but when I placed a hand on her shoulder it just went right through her. I try to call out her name but no sound came out. The preacher that it speaking starts the final prey before they covered the coffin for good and I look down only to see my dead pale skin staring back at me. I scream and finally I wake up._

Breathing heavy I shot straight up hitting my head on the underside of the desk. Groaning I rubbed my head and crawled out of the small space only to met with Aunt Kate. "Where have you been?" She asked worriedly.

Jumping up to my feet I looked at Aunt Kate odd then pointed down to the desk, "I was asleep..." _'More like a nightmare...' _I thought solemnly trying to erase the fear that had come over me.

"You cut your forehead it looks kind of bad," Aunt Kate slowly touched my forehead where now a large cut resided.

I softly batted her hands away, "I'll be fine, its probably just a scratch..." But no she wouldn't have any of that so Aunt Kate took my hand and practically dragged me over to the elevator; it was times like this when I wished I was taller and weighed some more. I mean seriously I like weigh like eighty pounds; I'm sure I'm not that hard to move.

We both got into the elevator and I was curious as to where we were going. After another breif elevator ride we walked into what seemed to be a forensic lab and a smile formed on my face. "Wow..." I breathed. I look closely but being true to my word didn't touch anything not wanting to like cause an explosion or something; it would be my luck.

"Hey Abby could you call Ducky and tell him to come over for a second." I look over to see who my aunt was talking to and caught site of a tall woman whom didn't look to old with raven black hair braided into pigtails.

"You must be Alice then," the woman said. It was just a guess but by her clothes and paled skin I was guessing she was Goth. That was cool. "I'm Abby."

"Awesome," my British accent always more noticeable when I was excited. "You've got an awesome lab down here, it's very cool."

Abby smiled,"why thank you!" She said enthusiastically.

"Abby can you call now?" Aunt Kate seemed worried I wasn't exactly sure why the cut didn't seem to bad. Maybe the onset shock of "oh I've got to take care of a teenage kid who has terrible mood swings." It's just possible. Abby nodded and suddenly I was sitting in a computer chair doing what I did best in a computer chair, spin around and around. After about five minutes of non-stop spinning I hear the metallic doors _swoosh _open and a short man (still taller than me of course) wearing blue medical scrubs and odd glasses. I stop spinning also attempting to stop everything else from spinning as well.

I close my eyes and just for about a minute to stop the spinning. Opening my eyes I was met by worried gazes which only made me confused. "Are you alright dear?" The man said and it made me even more confused. I was spinning in a chair for like five minutes, surely they would understand that I would get a bit dizzy.

"I am fine..." I stood up and walked over to them only failing completely and falling to the ground. "Or not." I swear I will never ever do that again... After finally gaining my full balance I jumped up off the floor smiling. "That was fun anyway yes I completely one hundred percent okay!" I flash another grin but then suddenly I became worried. _'These people's smile are infectious, they're like a frickin' disease!!'_

The man was obvioulus confused but shrugged it off, "well now let's look at that wound."


	3. It's Alright To Cry

As the man worked on the cut on my forehead I sat stone still. It was not very unusual because that's just how I was, yet I wasn't exactly sure why. _'Maybe it's since...' _ I wouldn't let myself continue that thought. "You know," the man, who I now knew was Doctor Mallard or Ducky as he liked to be called, said bringing me out of my thoughts. "I have never seen someone sit so still."

I allowed myself to smile, my mood shifting again. "I always sit like this sir. May I ask you a question?"

He continued to work on the cut, "Yes."

"What do you do here sir?"

Ducky smiled, "I'm the Medical Examiner here."

I could tell my eyes lit up with excitement, a smile on my face. "That is so cool! That's what I want to do when I grow up but..." I stopped, my facing falling into a frown.

He noticed my change in mood so suddenly, "what's wrong my dear?" He asked with care.

"My mum says the only reason I want to work with the dead is because of my depression. She said that she thinks I'm just trying to isolate myself and be weird. You know I constantly hear her say "where did I go wrong?"." I stopped, never before in my life had I ever opened up to someone and surprisingly I felt...better. "That's why I came here because back at home I'm the black sheep of the family so to speak. It made me so mad that they couldn't accept that I was different. No they just wanted me to be like my perfect brothers and sisters." I started to get louder and louder. "Well you know what? I'm glad I ran away because at least here someone cares! At least here I don't have to put up with my alcoholic PARENTS!" I screamed the last words, breathing hard. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I clinged to him seven years of emotions coming out.

After a while I began to calm down, my sobs becoming slight hiccups. Never in my life had I cried so much and for the first time in a long time I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders; needless to say it felt good. I pull away, my dark eyes red and glassy. "I...I...I'm sorry," I mumbled not looking him in the eye.

Ducky looked at me, tears slightly in his eyes, "that's quite alright Alice."

I nod still not looking him in the eye and slowly walked away, I stopped and turned around and looked at him. "Thank you."

"No problem." I nodded and walked into the hall and into the elevator slowly making my way back to Aunt Kate's desk. I wasn't really sure what I was suppose to do so I just say down on the floor in between Tony and some other agent. I curl up my knees to my chest and listen to my surrondings attempting to compose myself slightly feeling bad for Ducky since I just like wasted twenty minutes of his life. Shrugging my shoulders I rest my chin on my knees my eyes closed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Well Alice certainly sleeps a lot. ;D**

**So yeah there was a peek into her life, so yeah review okay? Please review!!!  
**


	4. I Am Always Prepared

**Okay sorry this chapter's so short but I just wanted to update since it's been almost a month now. So yeah I don't own the song used but I'm not sure who does so yeah I do know it's Dope's hard rock cover of the song though... So yeah that's about it! Sunshine! :D**

* * *

"Wow she sure does sleep a lot." That's what I woke up to, Aunt Kate, her friend Tony, and some other agent who's desk I was sleeping by. Standing up slowly I yawn and remove my glasses so I can rub my eyes.

"You know it is very impolite to stare, Timmy." I smirked as the last agent whom I had named Timmy, he seemed very confused.

"How did you know my name?" The man asked.

"Because McGee she's not stupid." Gibbs said coming out of basically no where. It was so amusing watching them all slightly jump. _'He needs to teach me how to do that...' _I thought to myself. Although it was quiet hard to sneak up on someone when your shoes were always squeaking. Shaking my head I walk over to Aunt Kate's desk and grab my bag and start rummaging around to find exactly what I was looking for.

"Ah ha!" I said in triumph as I pulled out said object, which was an apple. I was always prepared.

"Do you always carry around food?" Aunt Kate asked with surprise. While she was still living in Washington near us she always knew that in my bag was food that I always ate. My bag was always stocked while important things like my pocket watch, a straight razor, various food items, yo-yo's, juggling balls, guitar picks, clothes, and once I even had 7 decks of cards randomly placed around in there. I was always prepared.

"I get hungry." I mumbled while crunching into the apple. There was an awkward silence after that.

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round, round, round_

Looking at my cellphone caller ID I almost groan, I flip the phone open and slowly mumbled, 'hello Atticus."

"Dude where the heck are you!? The cops just came 'round to my house and like questioned me!" My friend Atticus Maine sounded furious and yet I wasn't sure why, I told him where I was going. I'm guessing he forget then...

I sigh, "Atticus slow down listen I told you where I would be. Listen I'm fine okay I'm in Washington D.C."

"What the hell are you doing there?!"

I sighed again and slightly considered just hanging up, "I told you I'm just going to stay 'round here for a while okay? Don't worry about me okay I'm with my aunt. Tell Axel that if he rats me out I will kick his tail end okay?"

Atticus mumbled, "alright fine just don't get killed alright?"

"Now that's faith, any way yeah I promise I'll be back soon alright?" We exchanged goodbyes and I hung up and felt their eyes on me. Without looking up I mumble, "what?"

"Nothing," they all replied. I sigh again and put my head in my hands, what have I gotten myself into?


	5. I Have Been Found Out

_Whew here's chapter 5 man I can't believe I did it! Yah! C:  
Kinda shorter chapter but you know that isn't surprising for me ya know? So yeah I hope you enjoy and don't worry it'll get happier after this chapter. So yeah review and thank you all who have, ya'll are awesome! :D_

_Oh and if you like Twilight and Bella-Bashing you should check out my fic "Within the Storm" I like so maybe you will. Thanks for reading! C:_

* * *

After Atticus's call I really started to think over my whole "plan". I was suppose to run away from my house in Washington and go and stay with my aunt in Washington D.C. without any problems. Why couldn't it have worked that way? My parent's were not suppose to care when I left, it was suppose to be a clean break. Oh what have I done? Aunt Kate's cell phone rings and I almost cringe because maybe this was the call that would send me back home...

"Special Agent Kate Todd." Aunt Kate answered professionally. I can here a frantic caller on the other end that I easily identified as my mother, Aunt Kate's sister. "What do you mean she's missing? She's right here..." Realization suddenly hit Aunt Kate and I could tell. She gives me a look of disapproval and anger and I can already tell I'm in big trouble. Aunt Kate's conversation with my mom didn't last very long before she hung up. "What on Earth were you thinking Alice?! Running away like that! You could've been killed!" She stands up and starts walking closer to me and in panic I run. "Alice!"

I run to the elevator and jump in, thanking the lord that it was empty. I slam the button for the basement then stop the elevator, I really needed time to think now. Moving back to the corner of the elevator I slid down the metal wall and scrunch up into a tiny ball, my knees to my chest. Slowly rocking back and forth I try and think of an explanation of my actions. Depression? Maybe, but that was the main reason I ran.

I ran away from all the stress and drama of Washington because I was afraid that if I stayed around that I would go insane. Once after a terribly stressful night of my parents drinking and yelling I had thought about cutting myself. I already had a razor in my hand and then it hit me. What on Earth was I doing?! That's when I decided I would go live with my Aunt Kate, at least she knew how to care for another human being.

My cell phone starts ringing again but I ignore it, I just wanted to be left alone before I was forced back home. I felt the elevator start to move again but I didn't care, I deserved the yelling that was sure to come. The elevator _dings_ announcing it's arrival to whatever floor I was on now. I close my eyes and stand up, "Listen Aunt Kate I'm sorry but..." I opened my eyes and was faced with a tall, skinny man with unruly, brown hair and round glasses. "Er hello?" I say rather dumbly.

"Hello," the mystery man says with a smile. He steps into the elevator and looks over at me. "Are you getting off here?" I shake my head no, and he presses the same button that Aunt Kate and I took to Abby's lab. Once the elevator _dinged_ again we both got off of the elevator. "Well bye," he said again with a smile.

"Bye," I mumble and look around and immediately wished I had staid on the elevator. Looking at me with a hint of disapproval in his cold, blue eyes was Gibbs, Aunt Kate's boss. Had she told him about my "situation"? I would've hoped not, but of course that wasn't the case. I turn back to the elevator which of course had closed its door, I press the button and really wish it would hurry up before...

"Alice." _'Darn it...' _I think to myself. I slowly turned around and saw him again, closer this time. "Kate's looking for you."

I sigh and look down at my sneakers, "I know," I mumble under my breath. The savior called the elevator dinged once more announcing its arrival. I slowly step into the metal box and of course Gibbs follows me in. He presses the button and like I did stops the elevator.

"You mind telling me what's going on?" He's staring at me, I can tell but I dare not to look at him so I move my attention back to my sneakers.

"Nope, not really." I really hope he'll drop it, but I know he won't. We stood in silence for a minute or two before I slowly mumble, "I just needed to get away from all of that..." I look up at him and he urges me to go on and like earlier with Ducky I told him what happened. I mentioned everything, including the part about the razor blade. After I finally finished I ran a hand through my dark hair and took off my glasses and cleaned them. "So yeah that's what happened."

The elevator dinged again and I walk out not daring to look at Gibbs. I notice we're back on the main floor where Aunt Kate was waiting but now I felt ready to take the lecture I would get. I walk over to her desk where she's sitting with her head in her hands. "I'm sorry..." She looked up at me and stood up, I cringe unaware of what she would do and much to my suprise she hugged me. I could tell that all was forgiven at least for now, or so I hoped.


	6. Interesting Phone Calls

After coming to an agreement with my mom, Aunt Kate agreed to take care of me until I wanted to go back home. I wasn't sure I ever wanted to go back home... I had only been here a day and already I felt understood and accepted, something that after 14 years of living Washington had not given me. Also I began to feel happier, my constant depression finally letting up. I really think I'm going to like it here.

Aunt Kate would have to enroll me in school here in a week, since this was the last week of holiday break. That was the only thing I was worried about, high school. Well on the bright side at least here I wouldn't be forced to the guidance counselor's office every other day; that was an upside. With a light smile placed on my face, I turn my attention back to my book. "You ready to go?" I looked up at my Aunt Kate and nodded with a smile. Yes, things were going to go better, I could tell.

After a silent ride back to Aunt Kate's house, we both slowly trudged our way to the door; it had been a tiring day, for the both of us. Turning on the light, Aunt Kate looked around and appeared to be sort of...unprepared. "Uh well you can sleep on the couch if you want; I don't really have any other beds in the house. Sorry."

I sit my bag down next to the couch and slowly sit down on it. "Nah, it's cool. Thank you for letting me stay with you." I mumble while looking at her with a slight smile.

Aunt Kate smiles, ruffles my hair, and wishes me a good night's sleep and says something that I hadn't heard in months, "I love you."

At first I wasn't exactly sure what to say then it came to me, "I love you too." And so with that being said I pulled my sneakers off, heaved a yawn, and for the first time in weeks fell asleep quickly. I couldn't wait to go back to NCIS tomorrow.

_NCIS_

When I woke up it was 5 A.M., about 2 hours later than I usually woke up. Yawning I stretched my arms above my head and drop them back down like dead weight. Upon hearing my stomach rumble I pick up my bag and once again start rummaging around to find something to eat. Pulling out a mango, I pop my retainer out and slowly sink my teeth into its skin. I pulled out a water bottle and drank some of its liquid, thankful of the coolness of the water and its healing powers of my sore throat. I hear the faint ringing of Aunt Kate's cell phone and slowly rise and walk to her room at the end of the hall, finishing off my mango.

"Special Agent Todd," I hear Aunt Kate say, her voice ruff with sleep. I hear her say some more things and then say, "Yeah love you too." Wait a minute. Who is it that she loves? Narrowing my eyes I decide that it's time to start a mission myself, calling it "figure out who Aunt Kate loves then decide if they're worthy".

Aunt Kate came out of her room fully dressed looking like she was about to wake me up, "Oh hi Alice, guess you're already up then."

"Mhmm," I mumbled, a knowing smirk set on my face. I already knew that when she said "love you too" she _defiantly _was not talking to a family member; not with that tone of voice. I starred at her, my lips still set in a smirk.

Shifting uncomfortably, Aunt Kate moved her eyes down the hall, "Uh I have to get to work now."

"Mind if I tag along?" I will get to the bottom of this, one way or the other.

* * *

_Oh my Alice is being evil! Hmm, I wonder who Kate is loving? Well you send in votes and by majority I'll put in whoever ya'll want (but no femslash). _

_Review, you must or I'll get you! Just kidding or am I? I shall leave you to ponder on that one. ;D  
_


	7. Resolution To My Problems

_Okay I finally updated again, I'm not exactly to sure how long it's been really. Anyway I started to make out my high school schedule today and I am really scared. I swear I seriously think I will be thrown into a trash can or something... Also my grandma fell and bruised her bones really bad and she's really sore so if you prey could you for me? Thank you._

_I don't own NCIS or Batman or anything else I mentioned I am just a really odd kid with a retainer, I don't have much. XD_

_Oh and voting for Kate's secret "boyfriend" is still up so do tell me who you want it to be. Bed time now, later. C:  
_

* * *

The ride to the NCIS building was a quiet affair, neither of us making a sound. There was slight tension in the car between Aunt Kate and I, as if she had known that I had been listening in on that call. Letting a slight smile cover my face, I slowly pull a book out of my bag and turned in to the first page. Aunt Kate looked over at me and smirked, "Batman?" She asked, her voice light and teasing all traces of tension washed away.

"Of course, I've already read my other books so I'm starting over again." I pull my retainer out and stare at the offending piece of plastic and metal. "Stupid retainer..." It was odd but I was sure that I liked my braces better than I did my retainer, I felt odd without them. Shrugging my shoulders I popped the stupid thing back into my mouth, when suddenly a thought hit me. "Who were you talking to on the phone to earlier?"

Aunt Kate blushed bright red and started to stutter, "Er that...that was no of your business."

I chuckled slight and gave her a goofy smile, "You have a boyfriend." I teased my goofy smile becoming crooked and even funnier as I tried to hold back laughter.

Aunt Kate blushed a dark crimson, "I do not."

"Mhmm," I said a smile still on my face. I decided to drop the subject but still kept my smile. As we pulled into a parking space at NCIS I slowly stepped out, pulling my back pack onto my shoulder. Silently we walked into the building and suddenly another thought hit me. "It isn't McGee is it?" I almost fell over laughing at Aunt Kate's reaction. Today was going to be a good day, a very good day.

_NCIS_

Aunt Kate and the rest of the team had a case and the group left as soon as Aunt Kate grabbed her gun and gave me a simple set of instructions, don't do anything stupid. They way Aunt Kate talked reminded me greatly of my sister. _My sister. _Sighing, a new found depression sinking over me, I slumped down into the chair and bit my lip. My sister, Melanie, was always quite fond of me and loved me greatly but she was away at college now and didn't really talk to me anymore. Sighing I began to do something I hadn't done since I had arrived, I started to miss my mom and dad. Closing my eyes briefly and taking a huge breath I slowly picked up my cellphone and dialed home.

After four rings the telephone was answered with a dull, "hello." I recognized the voice immediately as my mom.

"Er...hey." I wasn't exactly sure what to say at all.

"Hey yourself," she said slowly her tone sounding a little happier.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," I began. I really did need to say that I was sorry. "It wasn't because I hated you or anything like that, I swear. I just needed to get away for a while. I know I should've told you but I just couldn't. I'm sorry." Tears begin to form in my eyes and I try to blink them away but I just couldn't.

I can hear my mom crying as well, "I should be the one apologizing Alice. I was being foolish and ignorant and I drove you away, your father and I both did. I'm just sorry that I couldn't give you the life you deserved." I felt guilty, terribly guilty.

"Mom, I love you and I understand the life that we have. It might be stressful and frustrating at times but I love you, never forget that." I really am crying now, the salty tears dribbling down onto my hot cheeks.

"I love you too Alice." And just like that our rocky mother-daughter relationship was fixed, and I am very happy that it was. Once again I felt whole and I loved this new feeling and I would never let it go. "But you're still grounded for running away..."

I smiled through my tears, "I can live with that. I love you mommy."

"I love you too."


	8. Drawing and Meeting the Director

_Shew finally finished chapter 8! Go me! You have no idea, and probably do not want to know how long this took me. Anyway enough of my babble, this is probably the last chapter that you will be able to vote who Kate's secret lover is so here's the totals thus far._

_Gibbs- 3_

_Tony- 3_

_Ari- 2_

_So keep voting and reviewing! I don't own anything I used in this chapter!  
_

* * *

I was still smiling whenever Aunt Kate and the rest of the team came back into the NCIS building. I watched them all walk together in like a pack or something, they reminded me greatly of wolves. That gave me a great idea. Pulling my bag up from the floor, I walked over to the desk in the back by Timmy, pulled the chair and sat in the middle between Gibbs and Timmy. Pushing random objects around in my back pack I pull out my sketch pad and a pencil and started my work. Nearly twenty or so minutes later I was finished.

"Gibbs look, it's your team!" I grinned with excitement and showed him my portrait I had penciled, it included Gibbs, Aunt Kate, Tony, Timmy, Abby, and Ducky. They all looked pretty accurate, well at least that's what I thought.

Gibbs had a strange look in his eyes as if he was remembering something from long ago, he then shook his head slightly and smiled at me. "That's a really nice picture Alice."

"Why thank you good sir," I always had a habit of speaking out of time, sometimes it was as if I was born in the 50s; ah well I liked myself just fine. Running a hand threw my short, messy hair when a thought hit me. "Do you think I could be a Medical Examiner?" I asked to the open air, not really caring who answered.

"Depends," Timmy started, "if that's something that interests you. You seem like the type of person that could."

I looked over at Timmy, a false mask of anger on my face. I narrowed my eyes and stood up and walked over to him, leaning down right in front of him. "What on Earth is that suppose to mean?" My British accent strong and dark.

Timmy looked sort of frightened and slightly awkward, "I..er...didn't..mean...I."

I raised a pale hand up to stop him, my face adorned with a goofy, crooked smile. "I was just kidding Timmy, no harm done eh?" I asked, my voice teasing. "By the way I think you look quite cute when you're slightly flustered Timothy McGee." I smiled again and walked over to Tony. "Hey you like movies right?"

Tony looked up and me, a questionable look upon his face, "Yeah why?"

"Have you ever seen the movie Labyrinth with David Bowie?" I asked, grinning at the confused look he gave me.

"Who's David Bowie?" Wait a minute. Who doesn't know how David Bowie was?!

My mouth gaped open in complete surprise, "You can not be serious! Oh my lord! What is wrong with you! That's like a sin man!" I waved my hands above my head in an awkward way. "You should be like axe murdered for not knowing who David Bowie is! You know who Tom Petty is right?" I caught Tony's look and gaped at him again, he looked away sheepishly. "GAH!" I walked over to Gibbs and started to wave my hands around again. "That psychopath doesn't know who David Bowie _or _Tom Petty is! That was even before my time!"

Gibbs shook his head, a slight smile adorning his lips, "DiNozzo is a bit slow on things." I smiled and then I heard the phone ring and watched as Gibbs did "business". After a minute or two later he informed the team that they had another body.

I looked over at Aunt Kate, smiled, and gave her the thumbs up. "You go find that killer Aunt Kate! Hey, is it cool if I go down to Abby's lab? I get a little bored up here alone." Aunt Kate smiled and nodded at me and I smiled and pumped my fist up into the air. "Oh yes!" She just shook her head, a bright smile on her face. I pulled her into a hug tightly, "Be careful okay?"

"Always am Alice." I nodded and let her go and nodded at her.

"Well your team a waits, Special Agent Todd." I grinned and followed her to the elevator and smiled to the team as the elevator doors closed.

I caught the next elevator and rode it down to Abby's lab. I wasn't fairly acquainted with Abby since I had just met her yesterday but I think that we could get along just fine. Walking slowly off the elevator, my shoes squeaking lightly I walked into Abby's lab to see her talking to the man that I had seen on the elevator the other day. Deciding not to interrupt, I silently stepped into the lab not wanting to interrupt and silently hung back by a piece of lab equipment.

After the man left completely unaware that I was ever there, I slowly removed myself from the shadows and walked over to her. "Abby..." I whispered making my voice dark and gravelly like Batman's.

The young lab technician jumped and spun around facing me, "Alice! You scared me!"

I grinned, "I know." I was about to say something when suddenly a woman with reddish, orange hair came in with someone behind her. My eyes narrowed dangerously at the man behind the woman, he looked sneaky with that odd dirt on his lip.

"Abby this is your new assistant Charles Sterling." The woman said, slightly pushing the man she had named "Charles" toward us. The man didn't looked to trustworthy so I glared darkly at the man and walked past him and out into the hall completely aware of the woman following me.

Soon we were both in the elevator and this is when I slowly said, "I don't think that man can be trusted." I muttered loud enough so she could hear. I slowly looked up at her and waited for her reaction.

"What makes you think that, and who are you anyway."

"Well ma'am I am extremely good at reading people and I get a strange vibe off that man as if he's going to hurt someone. I don't think you should trust him. Oh, I'm Alice Mason." I said while extending out my hand.

The woman seemed in deep thought until she stuck out her hand to shake mine, "I'm Jenny Shepherd."

A sly grin crossed my face, "Ah so _you're_ the director, I must say you're a lot prettier than I expected but then again I'm sure Tony thinks so." With the grin still on my face I stepped off the elevator and waved back at the woman who looked quite confused. "Heh, heh today's going to be good." Little did I know that there was a huge problem coming my way.


	9. Darn That Hunger!

_Shew I'm finally done with Chapter 9!! I never thought I would make it! I am truly sorry that I have not updated but now I have! Yah!_

_I should've done this last chapter but I totally forgot, slight spoilers for season three but I'm sure you've watched that far. So yeah, Kate's mystery lover shall be revealed...next time! Bwhahahaha! I am an evil author! _

_Oh and if you pray could you for my grandma? She has to get her back fixed and she's on oxygen and I'm really worried about her so if you pray please add her to your prayers. Thanks a lot! :D  
_

* * *

After sitting back down on the floor in between Timmy and DiNozzo's desks, I felt my cellphone start to vibrate on the inside of my pant pocket. Pulling the piece of plastic and metal out, I flipped the phone opened and said with a flourish, "Hello."

"Why hello to you as well Alice." I grinned with excitement, on the other end of the phone was my greatest friend and boyfriend, Ianto Cooper.

"Hi Ianto!" I could see Ianto's bright smile through his laugh. Ianto Cooper had been an exchange student from Cardiff, Wales in the United Kingdom back when I was eleven. I had met him in my science class when he had moved to the rainy state of Washington, the teacher, Mr. Grisso had set him beside me. We were best friends until the 8th grade and that's when he asked me out, we've been dating for almost 2 years.

"How are you dear?" His Welsh/British accent light and happy.

"I'm doing better, I'm coming home in a week. I really miss you." And it was the truth, I really missed everyone in Washington. My family, the few I called my friends. I wasn't aware of how much I really cared about them until now...

"As do I Alice, as do I." His tone sincere.

Ianto and I talked for about an hour and a half longer before I saw Aunt Kate and the "posse" behind her. "I've got to go Ianto, I love you." We exchanged our goodbyes and I leaned up againist the filling cabinets a goofy smile adorning my face. Slowly the team moved to their respectable places and I slowly pulled out a messed up Rubix cube; within 5 minutes I was finished. "Oh my gosh! I have never, ever been able to solve one of those! Go me!" After my breif victory dance I relized something; I now had nothing to do. Ah crap...

Being bored was _not _fun for me, not one bit. Once I start to get bored I can't seem to sit still for very long before I have to move some where else. Shaking my head with irritation (which also came with being bored) I picked up my back pack and started to look around when I found exactly what I needed, a thing of peanut butter. Pulling out a spoon I dip the metal into the treat and took a big bite, only to spit it back out. "Ew that tastes awful!" Throwing the whole jar away in Tony's trashcan, despite his protests, I slowly walked closer to Aunt Kate. "I kinda hate to say this but I'm really hung..." That's when Gibbs' dang phone _had _to ring!

"Grab your gear, we got a lead." Darn his stupid phone! Here I am starving about to ask for some lunch and his stupid phone has to ring! Aunt Kate, Tony, and Timmy all started to pack their stuff and once again they were gone to fight crime. Where did leave me you might ask, it left me hungry that's what it left me. Damn... Picking up my bag I start to sift around to see if I had any money left. It took a lot of buses to get here...

Scrapping up three dollars and a few coins I stood in triumph and did a little happy dance and went off to find some food. Little did I know that I was about to walk into a heap of trouble.

_NCIS_

I got lost a couple of times trying to find a vending machine once ending up on the fifth floor and then once hitting the first. Deciding that I would ask Abby where to locate some food I pressed the elevator button for her floor and waited. When the elevator gave its customary ding announcing my arrival to the floor, I slowly shuffled out and walked into Abby's awesome lab yet instead of meeting Abby I met two men. "...I just wanted to say hi." The man whose name I _still _did not know said to the man that I had labeled an idiot or Chip as the director lady called him or was it Charles? Ah well...

"Hi!" I said to the two, "do you know where Abby is?" I asked my long black fringe getting into my eyes. I wasn't wearing my glasses today because I really didn't need them, ah well it was my secret.

"Yes, but as I told Mr. Palmer here she's busy." The idiot or Chip or Charles said, man I really needed to think of a name for him it was getting kind of confusing.

"Well uh to bad," I said with a smirk. "I need to talk to her so if you'll just back your bubble butt up..." I trailed off, a smirk still on my face. Chip (that's totally what I decided on and I was sticking to it) looked totally blown away. I looked back at the other man, "Who are you?"

"I'm uh James Palmer," the man stuttered.

I grinned widely at his name and took his hand, "Well come on Jimmy lets go talk to Abby."

"Listen..." Chip started an air of arrogance with him. I pulled out my pocket knife and rammed him up against the door frame, not caring that he basiclly towered over me.

"No, you listen. Both Jimmy and I are going to talk to Abby and you're going to get over it!" What happened next surprised both Jimmy and myself. As if it was happening in slow motion, Chip grabbed the knife and stabbed me landing the blade deep into my shoulder. I yelped out in pain and squeezed my eyes closed. He started to twist the blade around and I screamed out. I fell back against the other side of the door frame, tears streaming down my cheeks.

The last thing I heard before falling into the world of darkness was Ianto's beautiful voice, "I love you." Everything was black after that.


	10. Hospital Stay

_Wow I am so proud of myself! Ten chapters! 33 reviews (so far)! Wow! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much because you readers are the only reason I continue. So thank you for motivation! _

_This is kind of like one of the last chapters but don't worry I think I might create a sequel. Just depends on how good you review! So yes, in this chapter you get to find out who Kate's secret lover is thanks to your voting! So yeah, it's a pretty good chapter I must say. Thanks for reading guys! Oh and if you pray remember my grandma she's still in the hospital and she gives me inspiration for my writing. So if you pray please add her to your prayers. :/_

_Thanks! :D  
_

* * *

When I could finally free myself from the darkness I idly heard voices of panic, their words loud and run together. I felt something warm and sticky run down my shoulder and onto my chest yet I didn't feel any pain. I felt numb. _"Alice..." _It was Ianto's sweet voice again, he sounded so far away.

"Ianto," I mumble, my eyes starting to droop with sleep.

"No Alice, it's me." I hear Aunt Kate's voice so I open my eyes slowly. I see her kneeling next to me a sad look on her face. I smile and take a deep breath, the pain starting to set back in.

"Oh, hey Aunt..." I groan in pain as I feel the pressure being applied to my shoulder. I feel myself starting to drift into the darkness of my mind. "Don't...let...me...go..." Then the darkness completely took over.

_NCIS_

Beeping. That was all I heard when I slowly opened my eyes only to shut them roughly. I felt a tad bit strange and kind of out of it. "Hello?" I knew someone was in the room, I could feel it. Opening my eyes again so I could finally look at my surroundings, I noticed that I was in a hospital room. Well I could understand why sense I was you know, stabbed. "Damn..." A cold chill ran up my spine just thinking about it...

"Well that's a fine first word to say to me." A light voice teased, I knew that beautiful Welsh/British accent anywhere; it was Ianto.

"Ianto!" Smiling brightly I reached out my hand and intertwined our fingers together. "I really missed you..." I pulled him closer and pressed my lips against his, slightly rubbing my tongue along his lips.

"Er am I interrupting," an odd and slightly embarrassed Aunt Kate spoke. We pulled apart and I bit my lip trying to hold back the laugh threatening to escape. I looked over to the door frame where Aunt Kate was standing I could see from my spot on the hard, uncomfortable hospital mattress that there were people behind her.

Ianto squeezed me hand and let go, "I'll be right outside, I love you." He said with a bright smile.

"Love you too Yan." We smiled at each other again and slowly and silently he moved out into the hall. I looked at the group in front of me and stared at each of them. Aunt Kate. Gibbs. Tony. Timmy. Abby. Ducky. I could've had lost all of my family, Ianto, and the friends I had started to make. I had been here two days and already I had got stabbed. Yeah, that sounds exactly like my luck. Another cold chill ran down my spine, I should be happy I'm alive which I am. Just thinking about it...no I refused to think of it any longer. Each of them smiled at me and I smiled right back.

"Katherine said she would be in soon, she said she loved you." Aunt Kate smiled at me and I smiled and shifted in the bed and groaned out in pain. The pain coursed through my shoulder down to my finger tips. "Alice, are you okay?!"

I attempted to even my erratic and pained breathing and slowly nodded, "You know the last time...I was in this much pain...was when I broke my skull riding my bike. You remember that?" Aunt Kate slowly nodded and then suddenly a thought hit me. "Do they know who you're dating?" Both Aunt Kate and Gibbs gave me a shot me a look, slowly I started to laugh. Slowly I pulled the sheet off of my legs and started to stand up.

"Don't get up," Ducky slowly started to push me gently back down on the bed on my good shoulder. "You'll rip your stitches out." Slowly I sighed and rested my head back down onto the bed.

"Hey Aunt Kate will you please hand me my jeans from wherever they are please? I dislike going around in my underwear when there are men in the room. That's just weird. And if you guys don't mind could I talk to Aunt Kate alone for a moment please?" Everyone nodded and each one of the hugged me. "Thanks guys." Aunt Kate passed me my jeans and slowly with one arm I pulled up my pants but much to my distaste had to have her button them. Slowly sitting back down on the bed, my legs crossed under my behind I slowly stared at Aunt Kate. "So when did you and Gibbs start a relationship?" I slowly started to smile as Aunt Kate became quite embarrassed. "Come on you can't be that embarrassed! You walked in and my tongue was in Ianto's mouth I mean come on it can not be that bad!"

"Well...I mean...er...it was kind of sudden I guess. I was never expecting it to happen. I mean he has three ex-wives...I just didn't think that it would ever happen."

"...but you totally wanted it to happen." Aunt Kate opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "No way, you know you did so just admit it. Did he ever show you any emotions or did he treat you like he didn't like you?"

"A little of both, I guess."

"Aw how cute, it's like you two are in school." I laughed for a second then another dark thought hit me. "Aunt Kate?" I asked, my voice even sounding foreign to me. It sounded dark and filled with pain.

"Yeah, what's wrong Alice?"

"Did they, did..." I sighed deeply and took a deep breath and started over. "Did the get the guy who did this to me?" My voice broke as the tears started to flow down my cheeks. I had attempted not to think much about but I mean the bastard stabbed me! What kind of idiot stabs 14-year-old girls? _'Well you did try and threaten him...' _Sighing deeply again I slowly closed my eyes and tried to think of other things.

"That bastard's in jail where he belongs, I'm sorry I let this happen to you."

"You couldn't have stopped it, you just couldn't. Hey I'm kind of tired could you bring Ianto back in here?" Aunt Kate nodded and gave me a hug careful of my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"You really like he don't you?" She asked although she already knew the answer.

"You know it." I winked at her and waved as she walked out the door. Within a minute Ianto was back at my side; I scooted over giving him enough room to lay down. "Lay down." Ianto looked at me funny, "Please." I asked nicely. Finally he complied which then I laid my head on his chest. He was about to say something when I cut him off. "Nuh uh it's sleep time. Night Ianto, I love you."

Ianto laughed a little and kissed my hair, "Love you too. Night." Then I was out.

_NCIS_ (Third Person)

"Wow she really likes him doesn't she?" Kate looked over at her sister Katherine and then to Alice and Ianto who were both asleep, their fingers still together.

"More than you know."

Katherine smiled and then looked over at Kate, "I'm sorry Kate you didn't deserve this I don't know what happened. I really don't. I'm sorry." Katherine sighed deeply then looked at her sleeping daughter. "I love you sweetie."

"...love you too." Alice mumbled while scooching a little closer to Ianto.

"I just really hope she'll be okay." Katherine said while looking at Kate. Kate wrapped her arms around her older sister.

"She's your daughter, my niece. Trust me she is going to be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	11. I Can Read People

_Okay I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but my grandma's really sick in the hospital and everything's been quite hectic and I've had some serious writer's block. But don't worry I've wrote this chapter! If you've read my other NCIS fic Cut don't worry I am really working on the 3rd chapter, I promise! So yeah that's about it. Review and thank you too everyone who has reviewed! You guys make writing fun! :D  
_

* * *

After about four weeks of my hospital stay and rehab for my shoulder I was able to finally leave the boring prison. During my stay in the hospital I read constantly, talked to Ianto or anyone else that was in the room, and slept. Well I mostly slept now that I think about it. As I was pulling on my slightly baggy jeans I noticed a single piece of paper fall out of my pocket. Leaning down to pick the paper up I looked at the paper and started to smile.

_Dear Alice, _

_Well if you're putting on your jeans I'm guess you're able to come home now either that or you're trying to escape. It better be the first choice young lady. Any way I just wanted to say how much I love you and how sorry I am for being such a terrible parent; it's going to be different I promise. Aunt Kate told me to tell you that she would come and visit more often and her mystery boyfriend and whoever else she brings along! I'm really glad you're okay. I love you always._

_Yo Momma. _

Feeling tears start to prick my eyes I rubbed my eyes furiously and smiled and placed the heart-warming letter to my heart. Shaking my head still smiling I stick the letter back into my pocket and pull off the ugly hospital gown and changed into my Germany soccer shirt. Sitting back down on the bed I held my bag closely and waited for either Aunt Kate or mom to come and pick me up. I had shooed Ianto away, black shadows were starting to form under his eyes since he had not left since I had been in the hospital. He was such a sweet heart.

"Hey Alice are you ready?" Looking up from the floor where I had been staring I looked into the light, icy eyes of none other than Gibbs himself. I wonder what he was doing there. I nodded and walked closely beside him out to the parking lot.

"Are you serious about your relationship with Aunt Kate?" That one threw him through a loop.

Looking down seriously at me he told me, "I've never been more serious before."

I looked at him sternly for a second then smiled and crushed him into a hug, "Well it's nice to finally have a uncle...sort of." Both of us laughed as we got into the car. "I really wish the director lady would have listened to me. I told her that idiot was bad news, I'm like Aunt Kate I can read people." I looked over at Gibbs and noticed his hands clutching the steering wheel. "You know when I look at you I don't see the threatening person people write you up to be. I see a caring and loving man but I also see a great deal of sadness." I looked over at him again and met his eyes. "That's why you place these barriers up so no one else can hurt you. I can understand that, as did I at one point. But Aunt Kate got through them didn't see? She looked past the blockades you place around yourself and saw the man that I see right now."

"You see all of that just by looking at me?" Gibbs asked a ghost of a smile on his face.

I smiled, "I can figure out anyone from looking at them but sometimes you have to know what you're looking for to understand it." I saw that Gibbs was in deep thought about what I had said. The rest of the car ride was silent except for the patter of rain against the windows.

_NCIS_

Whenever we both arrived at NCIS I was tackled into a hug by Abby which almost knocked me to the floor. "Er hello," I said oddly not exactly sure what I should say.

"I'm so sorry Alice; I didn't know that jerk was going to go off crazy like that! He was a lunatic!"

I smiled warily at Abby all she had done over the past four weeks was apologize yet I kept telling her over and over again it wasn't her fault. "Abby it wasn't your fault..." _'No it was my own...' _I thought sadly to myself and in fact it was my own fault. If I had just kept cool I would not have pulled out my knife and that manic wouldn't have stabbed me. Like I said it was my own damn fault...

Noticing my change in attitude Aunt Kate decided to ask me what was the matter. I grinned and shrugged and replied nothing but there was something bothering me; what ever happened to the other guy? "Hey what happened to Jimmy?" They all looked at me slightly strange and then Tony grinned a little.

"You mean autopsy gremlin? He's around here somewhere I think." I could tell that they were all hiding something but I decided to let it go. He was about to say something else when Jenny, the director, came over to our little group.

"I owe you an apology Miss Mason," she said with her hand extended out toward me. "I should have listened."

I looked at her strangely, a slight smirk on my face. "With all due respect Director you have no grounds to be sorry. None of you do." I said while looking at them seriously, "It was my own fault so stop being sorry for it! I know you guys are trying to help but..." I sighed deeply, "There's nothing to be sorry for." I shoved my hands into my pockets and wrapped my fingers around the necklace I kept in my pocket from my best friend, Jack; I missed Jack. Slowly I took the necklace and placed it around my neck, I knew that today would not be as happy as I wished it would be.


	12. How It Should Be

Tomorrow came to early and it was now time for me to go home. In a way I was quite sad to be leaving Washington D.C. but I was a bit anxious to return home to start my new life. Many goodbyes were said and now as I hugged Aunt Kate I looked up at her and said, "You coming up soon?"

She smiled down at me and ruffled my hair like she always did, "Oh yeah."

We said goodbye with tears in our eyes and before leaving to get on the plane back home, I hugged Gibbs. "You take care of her 'kay?" I said to him, the tears prickling in my eyes. Gibbs nodded and then we were off. I sat next to the window Ianto at my side, our fingers twined together. He was my rock and I was really thankful for him.

When my mom had fallen asleep, I looked over at him and said, "Thank you Ianto." He looked a bit confused, asking for what. I then smiled and kissed him lightly, "For being my rock." Ianto smiled at me and I rested my head on his shoulder and we talked the entire flight home. After a while, the plane landed and we made our way through the bustling airport ready to go home and go to sleep. I saw my father waiting for me and my sister, Melanie, and also someone else. "Jack!" I screamed out loudly not caring who heard and ran to my older brother.

"Hey squirt!" He said with a smile on his tanned face. For over a year, Jack had been fighting in Iraq unable to come home but now, my big brother was home where he should be. It was at that moment that I knew that life was going to get better as I looked to each of my family members because now my family was back together again just how they should be.

The End

* * *

_Yep, that's the end, hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all of the nice reviews and adding this story to your favorites. :3_

_Thank you everyone. c;  
_


End file.
